Implantable medical devices include, among other devices, cardiac rhythm management devices. Such implantable medical devices can include a motion sensing device such as an accelerometer, a tilt switch, or a mercury switch, and the motion sensing device can be used to detect and monitor the physical activity of a patient. This physical activity data has been used to modulate a pacing rate as a function of a patient's physical activity. However, many times the activity data generated by a motion sensing device associated with an implantable medical device is cryptic and difficult to interpret.